Smoking
Smoking is the practice of inhaling and exhaling the smoke given off by ignited tobacco products. This generally refers to the smoking of cigarettes and cigars, but may also include some narcotics such as marijuana. Universally, the practice of smoking represents severe health hazards to the individual, as well as those in the immediate vicinity, who may suffer the effects of second-hand smoke. Nicotine, the prominent chemical used in the production of most tobacco products has extremely addictive properties. In many instances, the practice of smoking is looked down upon in social situations. Many locations prohibit the practice of smoking including public transportation and most businesses. With the exception of some usage of medicinal marijuana, the practice of smoking a joint is illegal in many places. Smoking appears in nearly all forms of fictional entertainment, but its obvious use has diminished greatly over the past several decades as public awareness of the dangers of smoking have increased as well as the harmful influence it poses to children. In media, smoking was rather commonplace up until the late 1980s. Since then, it can still be found in various films, television programs and print media, but its usage is greatly diminished. Battlestar Galactica Smoking occurred occasionally in the Battlestar Galactica relaunch series. In the prequel series Caprica, smoking in public places such as diners was legal. The characters of Daniel Graystone and Joseph Adama were both known to smoke. Graystone had actually quit years earlier, but started up again following the death of his daughter, Zoe. Caprica: Pilot (Part 1) Dark Shadows This was a show produced in the 1960s, so there were plenty of characters who smoked, including Burke Devlin, Willie Loomis, and Wilbur Strake. Preacher On the AMC television series Preacher, there are several characters who smoke. The three main characters in particular. Jesse Custer smokes cigarettes on a regular basis in nearly every episode. Tulip O'Hare is occasionally seen with a cigarette, and Cassidy was once carrying around an apple pipe. Quantum Leap In the 1989-1993 NBC series Quantum Leap, the character of Al Calavicci is virtually never seen without one of his favorite stogies sticking out from between his fingers. Walking Dead, The When the world has been taken over by flesh-eating zombies, it affords one very little opportunities to catch a smoke. Daryl Dixon and T-Dog somehow managed to find a way to score some smokes while rooting through the pockets of cadavers. T-Dog found a pack of cigarettes in one of the abandoned cars on State Route 85 running through Atlanta. Walking Dead: Bloodletting After the group passed through Richmond, Virginia, Daryl squirreled away a few cigarettes, which he would smoke in private. After taking a few puffs out of a fresh cigarette, he then put it out on his hand in some sadomasochistic attempt to come to terms with recent events. Walking Dead: Them Appearances * Dark Shadows: 1 - Burke Devlin smokes a cigarette. * Doctor Who: Terror of the Autons (Part 1) - Luigi Rossini nearly lights up a cigar. * The X-Files: My Struggle III - C.G.B. Spender and Mister Y both smoke cigarettes. References Category:Constantine/Miscellaneous Category:Hart to Hart/Miscellaneous